degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shay Powers/@comment-25882666-20150111204026
This is going to sound like a really random pairing, and in a lot of ways it is so keep with me, but a small part of me that's watched one too many teen movies could totally get behind her and Hunter. Let me explain: They seem like such polar opposites, from their tastes to their conducts, but their personality clashes could lead to them understanding and experiencing all these things which don't make much sense to them now - she would call him out when he's being all broody, pushing him to try harder, and he'd remind her that it's okay to not always be perfect, that you can find comfort in things others may expect. She'd be attracted to that light in him, which is there even when perhaps darkness might be coming his way, and see the potential in him and he'd find her confidence, which he lacks, opening his eyes up to what he could have if he believed in himself. Hunter is her friend's dorky brother and Shay is his sister's friend who he's not a fan of, no-one would expect it. IT'S SO CLICHE THAT I LOVE IT. They see people, each other, at face value and I'd totes be down for them realising the facade people put on to hide their complexity together. Their dynamic would be interesting because she might soften him over time but this would become his strength, they'd still be snarky/sassy/angsty as fuck, but they'd have this struggle of trying to reconcile their two different worlds. JUST IMAGINE HUNTER TRYING AND FAILING TO MAKE AN EFFORT WITH THE CHEERLEADERS & SHAY TRYING TO GET INTO VIDEOGAMES FOR HIM AND BOTH FINDING PEOPLE TELL THEM THEY'RE SO RANDOM, BUT THEY'RE LIKE "FUCK YOU, BAE WILL DO BAE'S THING AND I'LL DO MINE" BECAUSE THEY WOULD HAVE LEARNED IT'S OKAY TO BE DIFFERENT BECAUSE OF THE OTHER PERSON...*dead* AND THAT COULD ALSO TOTALLY BE A CATALYST FOR HIS SINSTER ROUTE THOUGH WHERE HE HAS TO DEAL WITH HIS VIGILANTE COMPLEX WHEN PEOPLE TELL HIM HE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH & HE WANTS TO GET BACK AT THEM BUT THAT MEANS GETTING BACK AT SHAY BECAUSE SHE CARES FOR THE CHEERLEADERS *extra dead* It wouldn't be a super sweet pairing, it would probably be quite angsty, but they would have seen the good & bad in each other and not change each other, but their presence would balance out their goodness and darkness. She'd be assertive and he'd be gloomy and it would be either really good or really bad. In my head, I see Shay being protective over him once she gets to properly know & appreciate him, which he needs right now, and I can see him becoming more social because of her or further retreating into himself based on others perception of their relationship. I can totally see Hunter/Arlene and Shay/Tiny being badass and brilliant, but I think Shay/Hunter would be so interesting to see play out. I don't know if it's because I adore ships where they seem like opposites but have a lot in common in terms of their emotions (YOU KNOW ''SHAY IS GONNA BE BADASS GIVEN RIGHT DEVELOPMENT) and love their over time progression. Do I ship them now? NO. But I can see the ''potential ''of what it could be. Will they happen? No. Watch how they end up like the total worst enemies now after this post haha It's more what they ''could be than what they are. JUST IMAGINE THE SNARK AND SASS, PEOPLE. -silence- I have such random crackships, I know.